Lunar Eclipse
by Typhlosion8
Summary: The sun started to shine as it rose into the air. "No, no, no!" I said, gritting my teeth in frustration. I had to evolve now, or wait until the next full moon. I closed my eyes, sunlight hitting my forehead. The moon was just about to disappear. I sighed in relief when I felt the strange sensation of my molecules morphing. I opened my eyes and saw my worst nightmare: lilac fur.
1. Moonlit Battle

**Hello there to anyone who was nice enough to give up their time to read my fanfic instead of looking for more Pokèshipping romance by someone else. It feels good to be acknowledged! **

**Disclaimer:**** Dear Arceus, save me from Nintendo! *whispers to herself* I guess they got tired of my mechas that I borrowed from Team Rocket, but I needed them to give me Pokèmon! Besides, it's all recyclable anyway!**

* * *

><p>My name is Twilight Moon, but everyone just calls me Moon.<p>

I was born to the Moonlight Eclipse clan. They are a large family of Umbreons. Each Eevee is given a night-related name when they hatch, and once, every full moon, all the mature Eevees go to a clearing in our territory where they evolve simultaneously. From what I heard from Luminous Orb, it is the most wonderful feeling in the world, to finally feel like a real part of your clan, to be an Umbreon. I couldn't wait to belong.

I was still training, practising my hunting skills. Once I evolve, I'm expected to find a female Umbreon and bond with her. When you bond, you dedicate yourself to someone else for as long as the moon still rises at night, ever glowing, always there to guide. The moon has always risen, so the bond is never broken.

After I bond, I become the provider for my bond and any Eevees we have. I am the hunter, the one who brings food home. My bond is expected to care for the Eevees. She is to guide them towards their path as an Umbreon. Both bonds take pride in their jobs.

By the time the moon rises this fall, I will be ready to evolve.

* * *

><p>Moon darted through the forest, nimbly dodging stray branches and fallen logs, the moon shining on his light brown fur. He leapt as high as he could, and jumped into a small tree. His Eevee form had tiny claws, so it was hard to grip the branch, but he held tight. Concentrating, he spotted a Pokèmon in the grass, eating a Durin Berry. <em>Yuck! Those are disgusting! <em>Moon thought.

The Eevee opened his mouth wide. His mom was teaching him Shadow Ball, and he was hoping it worked.

He watched in awe as the dark purple orb grew bigger and bigger, spinning as it enlarged. Moon got ready to launch it when, all of a sudden, it exploded in his face, knocking him out of the tree and alerting the wild Pokèmon of his presence. The young Eevee slammed into the hard earth. _Oww... My head.  
><em>

"Raticate!" The creature snarled, his fangs glistening, sharp as knives. "Uh oh..." Moon said slowly. He carefully stepped backwards.

"Cate Raticate!" The Pokèmon growled menacingly. Even though he couldn't understand him well, you had to be a Slowpoke not to hear the anger in the Raticate's voice.

It was a well known myth that Pokèmon could understand other Pokèmon completely. For example, an Eevee could understand a Flareon or one of its other evolutions, but had more difficulty with Pokèmon like Pikachu or Larvitar. It wasn't impossible, but most Pokèmon only spoke their own languages.

Moon tried to talk to the Raticate. " Calm down, I didn't means to anger you." he said softly. Moon was amazing when it came to calming down others. His dad said that he had a silver tongue. Many agreed that he was destined to be a great ambassador once he evolved.

Unfortunately, Raticates are prone to killing those who disturb them. This one was no exception.

Moonlight shone on them both, lighting up the battlefield. The Raticate's teeth started to glow intensely, and he flung himself at the young Eevee, who was grazed by the Super Fang attack as he avoided the attack as best as he could. Moon then countered with his own small teeth biting down on the Raticate's tail in a Bite attack. The Raticate cried out in pain before using Screech.

* * *

><p><span><em>RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTEEEEEE!<em>

A piercing noise hit my large ears. I was staggering forward, trying to find it's source. I couldn't concentrate at all, so it was a miracle that I was able to attack the Raticate.

I spotted them, and quickly used a Yawn on the Mouse Pokèmon. He collapsed, fast asleep. My ears ringing, I swiftly finished the job with a Trump Card.

I smirked. "Can't even take out a Raticate?" I asked. The Eevee scowled in anger. "I would have been fine." he said angrily.

"Right, right, because you were definitely handling that Screech attack well." I replied smugly. That was when it happened.

My body glowed with a fierce white light, blinding myself and the nearby Eevee. I shone with energy as my molecules morphed and changed to suit my evolution's needs.

Within seconds, I was an Umbreon.

"Arceus no." I gasped. What happened to my Everstone? I spotted it in the shadow of a large tree, nestled between blades of grass.

I started to hyperventilate. "No no no no no no no NO! T-this c-can't be happening!N-not now!"

The Eevee sneered. "What? Scared to evolve?" he asked, venom in his voice.

He was flung to the ground after my powerful Last Resort. I had curled up into a resting position, sobbing.

The Eevee looked worried now. "Woah, look. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please, don't cry. What's your name?"

I sniffled. "Morning Sun." I said miserably. I was a part of the Rising Dawn clan, and I was going to become an outstanding Espeon.

"Wait, Morning Sun? Isn't that an Espeon name?" he asked. There was real sadness in his voice. I guess he understood my problem now.

"Yeah. People...people call me Sun." I said. Pushing myself up to my feet, I sighed. "Guess I'm in exile now."

* * *

><p>"Why are you in exile?" I asked.<p>

Sun rolled her crimson eyes at me. "It's the law of the Rising Dawn clan, doofus. You must be an Espeon. If you evolve into something else, you're automatically disowned from the clan. If you return to the clan as something else, you will be killed. It's to make sure the young Eevees evolve into Espeons. If there's a Glaceon telling them to evolve into Glaceons, that might change the clan."

"Wow," I whispered. "That's strict." Would my clan disown me if I evolved into something other than an Umbreon?

The Umbreon was testing out her abilities, watching her yellow rings flash in the darkness. Her eyes glowed bright red for a second, before going back to their natural ruby red colour. "Awesome, I can see in the dark!" she said happily, and lit up her rings some more.

"Careful, you're telling other Umbreons you're looking for a bond!" I blurted as she turned on only her tail light and flashed it three times. She looked shocked. "Ewww!" she said, mortified. Then her eyes narrowed. "You're a Moonlight Eclipse Eevee!" she yelled, her tail sticking up and her legs sliding into a battle position.

I returned the position, my tiny body like an ant to her as my hackles raised. "And you're a Rising Dawn Umbreon. Wonder how they'll like that once I tell them where you are."

Sun's eyes widened. "Please, don't do that. I'll be a marked Pokèmon, to be killed on the spot!"

I grinned. "Then you'll let me leave in peace, I assume?"

"No, 'cause if I let you go, what's to stop you from telling them anyway?" she challenged. I looked her dead in the eyes.

"Guess you'll just have to trust me."


	2. Waxing Crescent

**Well, I decided to write something for one of the many incomplete stories on my profile, and I had a sudden idea for this, so here I am. Read it, don't, I don't mind if you decide not to continue reading it. After all, it's been over a year since I published the first chapter, and I'm not guaranteeing that I'll finish it this time either. I just want to write about something ****_else_**** right now.**

**So, here's my attempt at writing another chapter of Lunar Eclipse!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I wouldn't be typing out this disclaimer right now.**

* * *

><p>Moon snuck back to his clan's village, silently praying to Lunatone that no one had noticed his absence. It was a rule that Eevees were not allowed to hunt at night, and being caught was never a good thing. In a few cases, the Eevee had been held back from evolving!<p>

His mind was preoccupied though, filled with thoughts of the Rising Dawn Eevee. He'd never heard of a Rising Dawn Eevee evolving into an Umbreon, and the fact that she was now exiled was kinda sad. To be pushed away by your family because of your body's nature? It's not like the Pokémon inside was any different, just a different Pokémon on the outside.

_She looked so cool though! I can't wait to evolve!_

"Hey, wait up!"

Moon froze, hearing the deep female voice. That Umbreon followed him home!

Turning around, the Eevee frowned. "Why are you here?"

The sleek black Pokémon growled at Moon. Her rings lit up, and he shivered slightly in fear. Umbreon were dangerous night predators, and he was still a weak, unevolved Eevee.

"Because I have nowhere else to go but your clan now. I'm obviously not an Espeon, so I can't go home. I thought you could convince your clan to take me in." she replied coldly. "Can you help me or not?"

Moon had a biting remark on the tip of his tongue, but held it in, his conscience telling him to help her.

Ear drooping unhappily, he sighed.

"Yeah, I can. But you have to listen to what I say, and don't speak to anyone unless they talk to you. The Moonlight Eclipse and Rising Dawn clans don't like each other much, so they won't like you much either."

* * *

><p>Sun followed the Eevee as he walked towards a large clearing where homes had been made. The Moonlight Eclipse clan were similar to her own in many ways. They liked the sky and the planets that came with it, but not the sun. The unevolved Eevees slept right now in the moonlight, cradled in woven grass hammocks that hung from trees. But down below, in shadowed areas, was where they lived the rest of their lives, hidden from the sunlight when daytime came. The Umbreon's had beds hidden in the darkest shadows to protect them from the sun. But all the Umbreons were awake right now, living as nocturnal Pokémon who were stronger when the moon was out.<p>

Her own clan was the opposite, all of them sleeping in shadows when the moon was out, as it weakened their psychic powers that were strengthened by the sun. They were diurnal, living and hunting in the daylight, where they could catch prey easily with only their minds. The Eevees would run around and play in the daylight, listening to stories of the all-powerful Solrock, who was a gift from the Sun to the Rising Dawn clan during the Battle of the Sky, and could absorb light and use it's psychic powers to blind their enemies, the Moonlight Eclipse clan.

The tiny Moonlight Eevee led her towards a strong looking male Umbreon, who began berating the younger Pokémon about something. Then she heard herself being mentioned, and stiffened.

"-she's from the Rising Dawn clan, but she evolved tonight and was hoping that we'd take her in. Her clan will kill her if she returns to them."

The Umbreon snarled at the Eevee, obviously angry.

"How could you ask such a thing?! She is the enemy! Let her die for all I care! She's not-"

An elderly looking Umbreon suddenly came towards them.

"Waning Dusk, how could you turn away such a troubled soul while the moon is almost full? We can take her in, as long as she agrees to disclaim her own clan and join our own." the elderly Umbreon said. Waning Dusk then looked at Sun.

"What is your name?" he asked, the hint of a snarl still in his voice.

_I'm not going to let him scare me! He's just a bully!_

"Morning Sun, sir." she replied cooly. He smirked.

"Named for that hideous burning star? Pathetic." he growled. "Are you willing to join our clan, _Morning Sun_, and take on a Moonlight Eclipse name, relinquishing your ties to Rising Dawn?" He spoke her name with loathing.

Sun nodded, secretly hating the Umbreon already. "I am willing to do what it takes to survive." she stated, and his mouth turned up slightly.

"Good, because being an Umbreon is all about survival. I, Waning Dusk, clan leader, allow you into my clan, Moonlight Eclipse, under your new name... Waxing Crescent."

Sun mentally repeated the name in her head. _From now on, I'm Waxing Crescent. Wax-ing Cre-scent. Could be worse, right?_

So why did she want to cry so badly right now?

* * *

><p>She was led to one of the empty hammocks by the kind elderly Umbreon, who must have been some sort of clan mother. The lady introduced herself as Luna, and said that many Umbreon had nicknames because of their name length.<p>

"You could go by Wax, Waxing, Cres, or even just Crescent. It's up to you. My full clan name is Lunarnight Starglow. My mother was a fan of the stars and planets, so my name was born."

"Wow, that's long." Sun said, stunned. Luna smiled at her.

"Yes, but most clan names are long. It's tradition for an Eevee of the Moonlight Eclipse clan to be given a name relating to the celestial world above us, the stars that appear when the sun sets, always glowing with the moon, hiding in the daylight. For Umbreon are the same, hidden in shadows, always shining in the darkest of nights, one with the starry sky. To many, the darkness is danger and fear, and once the sun sets, they sleep, but it does not have to be the same for you. It can also be peace and serenity, that beacon of hope in the dark, lighting the way. It is up to you whether you fear the dark, or become one with it. Do _you_ fear the dark, Morning Sun?"

Luna's words hit her deeply, and Sun's eyes widened. The older Pokémon was saying that she could fear the dark, but didn't have to, and was also saying that she could fear her evolution and push it away, or she could accept it, maybe even embrace it. Sun hesitated.

_Do I fear the dark?_

"I don't know yet." she said quietly. Luna tipped her head in understanding.

"Then I hope that one day, you will find guidance with the stars, Morning Sun."

She shook her head.

"Sorry, I should call you Waxing Crescent now to help you adjust."

Turning around, she walked into the shadow of the trees, and vanished into the darkness of the night sky.

* * *

><p>The sun rose, lighting up the sky in beautiful shades of orange and red with flashes of pink glow. Usually, Sun would be up by now, watching the sunrise with her clan as they celebrated another day in the sun. Now, though, she was hiding from it, the tree's branches covering her in a shadow and hiding her from the sun's rays. Her own body now seemed to leak a dark shadow around her that blocked out sunlight.<p>

_How did things go wrong so quickly?_

"Hey! You're Waxing Crescent, right?" a male voice called from below. It was another Umbreon. Sun instinctively leapt down to the ground, her evolved form's legs powerful for jumping, unlike an Espeon, who is built for grace and mental power. Umbreons were built for running and leaping from branch to branch as they chased their prey in the moonlight.

"Yes, I'm Waxing Crescent." she said calmly. The Umbreon frowned.

"I'm Starlit Shadow, but you can call me Shade. I was assigned by Waning Dusk to teach you how to use your Umbreon abilities so that you'd be of some use to the clan. As a female, you're not a hunter, but you need to know the basics in case of a fight or if females are needed for a big hunt. You'll end up doing manual labor and probably end up scavenging for Berries like the other mateless females."

"Mateless? Can't I find a mate?" Sun asked. Shade scoffed.

"No male in their right mind would want to be your mate. You're from the other clan, and nothing will change that fact. Maybe if you become useful enough, you might be a nanny to help raise the Eevees when their parents are busy."

Sun felt a pit of hopelessness grow inside her.

_Is that all I'm good for here? Berry scavenging? I don't even have a chance at a happy life with children of my own?_

But she said nothing, only nodding, and followed Shade as he showed her the clan's village.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there you go. If I get a response for this, I might be motivated to do more. Actually, I'll probably do more. This isn't going to be your average Espeon and Umbreon story, trust me. I have a plan. *grins*<strong>

**See ya!  
><strong>

**Typhlosion8**


	3. Morning Evolution

**Hey guys, I'm back again, here with another chapter of Lunar Eclipse!**

_**Also, to **QUEENSPELLER67**, who's review didn't show up for days on my review list and then I forgot to reply, Morning Sun/Waxing Crescent was supposed to evolve into an Espeon and be part of the Espeon clan, Rising Dawn, but evolved at night, therefore becoming an Umbreon by accident. She then joined the Moonlight Eclipse clan instead.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, sadly. :-(**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Sun had become an Umbreon, changing her real name of Morning Sun to become Waxing Crescent. She didn't call herself Waxing Crescent, though, only ever referring to herself with her new name occasionally, and calling herself Cres when she did.<p>

According to Shade, who was appointed as her "mentor" of sorts, the full moon was going to be upon them the next day, giving her a boost in her Umbreon powers and abilities, while also the day that many Eevee would be allowed to evolve. The evolution involved battles between the 24 chosen Eevee who were being allowed to attempt to evolve. They would begin to fight once the moon started to rise, and the 8 final winning Eevee would gain both the experience and the moon's approval to evolve, following clan rules. They would then evolve under the moon's glow, turning into Umbreon, while the 16 Eevee who lost would have to wait until the next full moon.

"But why wait until the full moon? Why not just evolve the day after?" Sun asked Shade. He scowled, as though her question was a stupid one.

"Because the moon is purest when it's full. It's stronger, giving evolving Eevees the strength to stay strong and push through evolution. So our clan only allows evolution on a full moon."

When Sun had free time, she'd watch the Eevee she'd met days ago, Moon. He was excited for the full moon like the other Eevees. She could only wonder if he'd evolve tomorrow, or have to wait until the next full moon.

But she had other things on her mind. Thoughts of a way to reverse her evolution.

* * *

><p>Twilight Moon couldn't wait until the full moon ceremony tomorrow. He'd been told by his teacher, Darklight Gibbous, that he'd been selected to attempt evolution this full moon, and he couldn't wait. He'd practised his moves over and over after school, working as hard as he could to perfect them for his battles. He'd be up against 23 other Eevee, many of them probably his friends, or older Eevee who didn't evolve last full moon.<p>

His Shadow Ball was getting stronger, although it was useless against any other Eevees he'd fight tomorrow. But when he was an Umbreon, he wanted to look powerful, so his mother had agreed to teach it to him and his younger sister, Shadowed Crescent. She was two years younger than him, and wouldn't evolve for eight more seasons.

He'd been patient for a long time though, living through the chilly hibernal season when the moon was largest, and the bright estival season when daylight was abundant. He'd enjoyed warm vernal weather and cool autumnal weather, learned about the patterns of the stars and the phases of the moon. He was ready to be an Umbreon.

Growling to himself to focus, Moon concentrated, gaining a glow around himself, before running at the nearest tree full-force, slamming into it head first and snapping it like a twig. Taking recoil damage, Moon shook himself, smiling. His Double-Edge was becoming much stronger than it used to be.

"Twilight Moon, right? You're name is Twilight." a female voice said quietly behind him.

_An Umbreon? Why would an Umbreon speak to me? Unless-_

"Waxing Crescent, I presume." Moon replied stiffly. "Me even talking to you could ruin my reputation, and I have no reason to anyway. So why are you here?"

He heard her shift uncomfortably.

"I'd like your help, Twilight. Please."

He huffed angrily. "It's Moon, not Twilight. Only adults call me Twilight."

"Technically, I am an adult now." she said jokingly in response, and he cracked a smile.

"I guess you are." he said, and turned around. Waxing Crescent was larger than him, by at least two feet. She was a pitch black colour, even in the daylight, although the sun made it slightly lighter.

"What do you need, Waxing Crescent?" he asked her. She looked uncertain again.

"Well, I need your help finding a library of some sort. You guys have a library here, right?"

Moon looked confused.

"Library? You mean a place to store books? We don't have many books here. Our traditions are passed down through elders to children, who eventually tell their children. It's a continuous cycle."

Waxing Crescent looked distraught.

"So there's nothing recorded down on anything? Nothing I can read to get the information?"

Twilight Moon scoffed, his distant nature returning.

"No, we're not like those brainiacs in Rising Dawn. We're a traditional clan that values learning through experiences and asking those with more experience. You learn things by doing things, Waxing Crescent. Not by reading some book to get all your information."

And with that, he walked away from her. He didn't need to waste anymore of his time with an Espeon wannabe.

* * *

><p>The night after their confrontation, Twilight Moon was in the plaza, preparing for his final battle against another Eevee. The full moon shone down on them both, illuminating them in a silvery glow.<p>

It was an older Eevee he was fighting, one who'd lost at the last full moon. She had a roughness to her. Her right ear was missing it's tip, ending off in a rounded end a little over halfway up her ear. There were rumours that she'd been bitten in her fight last full moon, and couldn't salvage her ear tip. But if she evolved quickly enough, it would hopefully be repaired by the energy of evolution.

Evolution was a strange occurrence, and could repair a lot of damage done to your body if you evolve quickly enough. There were old tales of Eevee injured terribly in battle, on the brink of death, but the moon blessed them and allowed them to evolve, repairing broken bones and punctured lungs and damaged spines when they did, the moon's glow healing them. After a certain point though, the point of no return, there was no hope for you.

The signal was made, and the other Pokémon came at him viciously, desperate to win this fight. But Moon couldn't be one of those Eevee who had to do the moon trials again. It was embarrassing and only weaklings failed. So he moved over to the side and shot a Shadow Ball towards where she'd landed. He knew it wouldn't damage her, but it startled her, and the female jumped back in surprise, leaving her open for his attack.

Gathering the last of his power, he ran at the female full power, hoping to hit her with a Double-Edge. But she was too quick for that, easily dodging by pushing off of him and using his head as a springboard, doing a tasteful somersault while knocking him down into the dirt as he attempted to use a Bite attack.

Turning around, he caught a glimpse of stars being shot at him, and retaliated by using Double Team, creating illusions and masking his true self.

_Time to finish this._

The female Eevee looked confused, scanning the copies to find the real one. He began glowing.

_Now!_

Moon and his copies leapt towards the foolish Eevee, the illusions fading away as he put all of his power into this move.

Slamming into the female Pokémon, his Last resort attack did the trick, knocking her out and winning the match. He felt himself shining with pride. He'd done it! In the morning, he'd be an Umbreon!

Walking over to the other seven Pokémon, he saw them nod in approval at his strength.

"It's time now. Follow me." Waning Dusk said to them, and the eight of them followed to the plaza centre, where the moon shone the brightest.

"Now, the moon has already begun to lower. Feel it's power, and if it decides you are worthy, then you will evolve tonight, under the full moon. If not, you will wait until the next full moon." he said.

The Eevees spread out, finding a spot in the clearing where the moon's light could reach them, and knelt down eyes shut, searching for the moon's blessing.

Twilight Moon knelt in the centre of the plaza, basking in the moon's glow.

_You know I'm worthy, I've done everything I could to prove myself. I fought my hardest, did my best, everything! Please, give me your blessing._

As he stayed there, he heard the flashes as other Eevee evolved. He could imagine the white light that overtook them as their body changed shape, growing larger and stronger.

_Please, let me evolve too! Let me become stronger and better and useful! I've dreamed of this moment for years!_

He could hear rustling as new Umbreon moved through the grass. Peeking through a crack in his eyelid, he saw the moon nearly gone, and the light of dawn starting to come.

_No, no, no!_ Moon thought, gritting his teeth in frustration. He had to evolve now, or wait until the next full moon, which was days away, and it would be disgraceful to win all those fights and then not get the moon's blessing to evolve. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling a small ray of light hitting his forehead. The moon was just about to disappear.

_Come on! Evolve!_

Suddenly, he felt a peculiar sensation, one he'd never felt before. It was his body changing.

_Yes! Thank Lunatone!_

He was evolving!

His molecules were morphing, and the small ray of moonlight that he'd felt seemed to warm him all over. He felt heavier, yet light at the same time. He was growing taller, and all of his fluffy brown fur was going away, shedding to show the dark Umbreon form beneath, the one created by the moon's purest rays at it's fullest.

The sensation was slowly starting to fade away, and the last thing he remembered was his tail growing thinner before seeming to grow again strangely, like it was forking.

_Why would my tail fork? Shouldn't it grow rounded?_

But who was he to question evolution? He'd never done it before, after all.

Other Pokémon were making gasping noises for some reason.

Opening his scrunched eyes, he blinked, the sunlight bright and shining on his fur, making it glimmer like velvet in the sun.

Wait- velvet?

His worst nightmare had come true. He looked at himself, unable to believe it.

He'd evolved, alright. Into an Espeon.


	4. A Tale Of Two Shards

**Hello there, it's Typhlosion8. I won't make excuses about my disappearance from LE and Contracted (if you're reading that), because readers hate that. If you really care, PM me. I've got limited time on the computer now and I have little inspiration for both stories right now. I'm going to do the best I can, though. So, here's the fourth chapter of Lunar Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Just that simple.**

* * *

><p>Twilight Moon could only look at his magenta fur in shock, head down staring at the slender paw lifted in front of his face, disbelieving.<p>

_This is a dream, right? I fell asleep training or something, and Darkrai cursed me with nightmares. I'm still an Eevee, still able to evolve into an Umbreon. This is all some twisted, sick nightmare!_

Blinking, he shook himself lightly, as if the motion could wake him. But nothing changed. His tail lashed out at the ground unconsciously, and he felt panic rising in his mind.

_No, nononononoNO! This can't be real! What did I do to fail like this?! How did I displease the moon so badly?!_

Other Umbreon were coming closer, slowly edging towards him, but he didn't notice. His mind was flashing thoughts at a mile a minute.

_It was that traitorous Umbreon from the Rising Dawn clan! She cursed me with her sun powers! I brought her to our clan, and the moon blames me because of it!_

Movements caught his attention, his new body sensing it effortlessly and his tail quivering still. Focusing more, he could sense the smallest things, heartbeats quickening, the breathing of other Pokémon, and the constricting of muscles, right before an opponent would leap-

It dawned on him mere seconds afterwards, and he automatically felt an attack begin to form, his head growing warmer, the heat coming from what he realized was the pink gem that came with his evolution. Instinctively, he swung his head up before his eyes met his would-be attacker, one of the new Umbreon prepared to use a Bite attack, and Moon felt his power maximize before releasing in a colourful beam of light, hitting the Umbreon dead on and KO-ing the Pokémon instantly.

_That must have been Signal Beam, a Bug-type move. It's super effective against Dark types. I wonder which move I replaced with it?_

Tongue rolling along his teeth, he tried to concentrate his power into a Bite attack of his own, but it didn't come.

Oh well. He didn't need Dark type attacks anymore, anyway.

Another Umbreon ran towards him, but didn't attack him physically, instead stopping before him and sending out a wave of dark thoughts, anger, resentment, shame, all of it aimed at him to cripple him. Twilight Moon had seen Dark Pulse in action before, and his new body acted on it's own again, surrounding him in a glowing yellow shield that absorbed the Dark attack and didn't damage him.

_That was Light Screen. Wow. Psychic types are strong after all._

Not waiting for another attack, as soon as the barrier shattered, he shot forward, moving too quickly to be stopped, jumping over any Pokémon in his way as they looked at him in surprise. His higher Speed stat was useful, though, because anyone that tried to follow him as he ran towards the nearby woods, his power and stamina boosted by the sun's rays, which were shining across the plaza and scaring away the Umbreon as they tried to find shade.

And within only 5 minutes, Twilight Moon had gone from powerful young Eevee to outcast of the Moonlight Eclipse clan.

* * *

><p>The sunlight would light up the ground in between pine trees and needles, giving the early morning a beautiful quality. For his first real view of the sun that wasn't trying to get away from it, Twilight Moon liked it. Not that it could ever replace the beautiful radiance of a moonlight clearing in his heart.<p>

He'd been running for 10 minutes, just running, not thinking or planning. He just had to get away from his old clan.

"Wait up!"

The voice, he recognized it. The Umbreon, Waxing Sun or something like that.

_No, her old name had sun in it. She had a new name, a moon name._

"Twilight!"

He tried to ignore her, but he could sense her movements even more now, being an Espeon. He could hear her heartbeat as she got closer, until she was actually coming close to him. He tried to speed up, and lost her for a few minutes, but then she appeared again, glowing with a Quick Attack to boost her speed.

"Twilight Moon! Please, just let me speak!"

Growling, he began to power up a Signal Beam, the action feeling more natural this time, and spun around in his tracks, planting his feet and aiming straight at her, but she rolled to the left to avoid the shot, and the colourful beam hit a tree nearby, scorching it with the extra power he had still from the sunlight.

"Leave me alone! Just go!" he shouted angrily, but the female Pokémon shook her head.

"No, I can't! Just hear me out!"

But Twilight didn't want to listen to her anymore, the stupid Umbreon that cursed him to being in this form.

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say! You're evil sun spawn, and your presence cursed me! You didn't get to be an Espeon, so you made me one!"

Her eyes widened, and she frowned.

"What-?! No, I didn't! Please, I have a plan! A risky plan that could fix everything!"

He blocked out her words.

"Lies! You just want to ruin my life until it's nothing!" he shouted at her, and flung a Shadow Ball in her direction, which she dodged easily.

"You could be an Umbreon!"

These words made him pause.

There was silence for a moment, and Waxing Crescent hoped that Twilight would calm down. Finally, he replied, cautiously.

"...what do you mean?"

* * *

><p>"There is a rumour, a long, almost forgotten one, told in stories of the great Solrock. They say that, during the battle, when it fought the evil Lunatone, an attack broke off a piece of it's body, a part of it's top left point. They say that this piece was never reattached, and instead, it began to glow with it's own power, a power greater than any other object ever seen. It glowed with the light of the sun, and kept this glow even in the darkest of nights."<p>

"It was known as the Sun Shard."

Twilight Moon looked at her, hesitant to listen to her words, but too hopeful to not.

"And in the clan of Moonlight Eclipse," Waxing Crescent continued," they have similar stories, tales of a fight between the moon and sun, Lunatone and Solrock, and a blast broke a piece of the great Lunatone off, the crescent tip of it's lower half. This piece was also never reattached, and glowed with a power compared to that of an eclipsing moon, and glowed with the light of a full moon, and stayed lit even when the sun rose and shone down directly on it. It was considered the strongest item known of, with a power greater than any other."

"It was known as the Moon Shard."

Moon scowled.

"What do fairy tales have to do with us?" he asked. Cres sighed.

"Don't you see? These are the strongest pieces of the sun and moon that there is! If we found them, they have to have the power to swap our evolutions, and we'd both be what we were meant to be!"

Twilight seemed to be thinking to himself, considering her words.

In the back of her mind, she could hear the end of Luna's speech echoing in her head. _Do _you_ fear the dark, Morning Sun?_

_No, _she told herself. _That's stupid. I don't fear being an Umbreon. I just don't like it. I want to bask in the sunlight! I want to be an Espeon!_

"Alright, what do we do then?" Twilight Moon asked her, breaking her out of the thoughts.

She gave a small smile.

"First of all, you need a new name, Twilight."


End file.
